


Taking the Backstreets

by Beeberthebeaver



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington in Love, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Coming of Age, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs Love, runnaway steve harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeberthebeaver/pseuds/Beeberthebeaver
Summary: steve and billy have secretly been dating but they want to be able to be more open. they decide to take the backstreets where no one will find them. to start over and be happy together
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 12





	1. pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here so please be nice. i’m trying to be better about writing so let me know if this is good

taking the backstreets

9 o’clock is the time when i look at my clock. my eyes wander around my room. the big “KING STEVE” banner glaring me in the face. tonight may be the last night i see it. i’ve only got an hour before he said to meet him at the motel 6, he being Billy Hargrove resident bad boy and the love of my life. we’ve secretly been seeing each other for a year now. how the kids haven’t figured it out i’ll never know, but as of this moment i don’t care. because i’m about to be with the boy that makes me feel as though i’m floating at all times. while it is true that we once hated each other all of that changed one night after basketball practice. we were in the showers when our eyes locked for just 2 moments too long. my eyes stuck on his long blonde hair that i desperately wanted to touch. without saying a word i averted my eyes, turned the water off, and rushed to get dressed and leave. in my haste to get out of there i hadn’t noticed billy doing the same. on my way out the door my arm was pulled back and my chin gripped forcing my eyes to look into his. “what was that about harrington” my mouth opened but no words came out. his face was expecting and my mouth not complying. i took a breath and finally answered “what was what about?” i asked dumbly although i knew exactly what he meant. “look steve, i know how you feel. i know what you’ve been feeling because i’ve been feeling it as well. so just give it to me straight.” my heart jumped at his words and instead of words i smashed my mouth against his. he smiled against my mouth and when i pulled away the look in his eyes made me dizzy. and a year later here i am sitting on my bed waiting for my parents to go to bed so i can finally be with my love. away from this shit hole town. and consequently my friends. but now was not the time it was almost ten. soon we’d be on the roads.


	2. chapter 1 pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this part is in billy’s point of view and describes his thoughts and actions as he’s getting ready to leave with steve. after this the story will truly start.
> 
> also trigger warning for slurs as well as violence.

“where the hell do you think you’re going bitch?” Neil whispers in my ear as i start out my door to the car. my hand tightens around the backpack in my hand, my head trying to concoct an escape plan surging 30 seconds. before i can figure this out he spots the bag in my hand, he reaches for it but before he can get his hands on it i grab the back of his neck and slam neils head into the wall. if only that had worked. i start to run out the door when a hand on my arm pulls me back “i said where are you going...faggot” the word sends a chill down my spine “away from this shit hole and especially you, thought you might be happy about that” i say with a smirk on my face. the smirk fades as his hand balls into a fist landing right on my cheekbone. man this is going to be harder than i thought. as he pulls back for another hit i manage to ram the backpack into his stomach and make a run for it. as i make it out the door i hear “that’s right run you little faggot, and don’t even think about coming back because your not welcome here. glad to finally have your stupid ass out of my hair” i don’t know why but there are tears down my bruising cheek. i should be happy but the prospect of possible homelessness is scary no matter how much better that may be. i look at the clock in the camaro as i turn the key. the red numbers blare the time 9:55 in my face. “fuck i hope hoppers not out tonight” i whisper as i speed to the motel six where steve is waiting for me to sweep him up off his feet and ride off into the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long it’s been a busy time for all of us with the whole Covid-19 thing but we can do it. also the next chapters will be longer but these are just like presets.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with steve in the car and their journey begining will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: panic attack
> 
> other notes: this is the first night that they are on the road.

As I pull up to the motel I see Steve sitting on the sidewalk puffing a cigarette and leaning against the wall, backpack in his lap. He looks so pretty just sitting there hair disheveled and shirt messily tucked into his tight jeans. It isn't until I'm right in front of the sidewalk that he opens his eyes to look at me . the bambi brown eyes looking into my ocean blues with a look that i could only describe as exhausted determination. The eyes close for only a moment, allowing me to regain my senses from his transfixing stare. He pulls himself off the ground, slings his bag onto his shoulder and stumbles to the passenger side. 

Steves halfway in the car when I break the tensed silence with a chuckle “careful pretty   
boy” his tired eyes snap to me with a simple “lets get this shitshow on the road” behind the fatigue in his eyes lives something else, an excitement of sorts. I have half the mind to ask about before he leans over and lands a sloppy,playful kiss to the side of my mouth. I look at him with a smile. Different from the ones I shoot to Karen wheeler and her gaggle of dissatisfied wives, but one that's genuine and heartfelt. It feels almost strange on my face, I’ve gone years without smiling like that but this boy with bambi eyes and sleepy smiles makes all those memories seem like they’re from another lifetime. If he were to find out I would truly be fucked. 

We start our journey to california with a rev of the engine and a middle finger to this shithole town that's fostered fear and prejudice in one too many people. My thoughts are interrupted by Steve's hand finding my own. His long fingers lace with mine and he starts to rub little hearts into the back of my hand with his thumb while humming along to the Fleetwood Mac playing softly from the speakers. “Y'know when I was growing up I always saw myself growing old with a nice girl having two kids and living the exact same boring life as my parents. Little did I know I'd be running off to California to start a new life at the ripe old age of 19 ``I looked at him expecting to see some sort of regret, even a tiny sliver but all i saw was a look of giddiness when i looked deep into his gorgeous brown eyes. “What am I not nice enough for you stevie?” I tease. He smacks my shoulder and leans his head back with a smirk “maybe i didn’t want that nice girl. Maybe I wanted an asshole of a boy to y'know make life interesting.” this puts a smile on my face. “I think I found him” he follows up. 

We’re almost in the clear when I see the familiar police cruiser on my tail. Not wanting to start this trip off with a police chase I pull over trying not to freak out. Hopper pulls up behind me, gets out of the truck, and walks over to my window with a questioning look on his face. “Hargrove what are you...Harrington?” he looks at me then at steve then back to me “hopp-” “what the hell is happening here?” That's when he spots the backpacks at our feet, a look of realization crosses his face. “California?” he asks and it takes me a solid minute to figure out what he means “oh yeah california. We’re headed to california.” he looks at us again. “You two are headed to...California...together?” we both nod beforw he takes a step back and laughs saying “damn ok i knew something weird was going on with the both of you but i guess i should have known.” steve pipes up with a soft “please don't tell anyone” hopper shakes his head and tells him he wont before turning to me and telling me that “I will be telling your sister..” before i can protest he finishes with “she deserves to know” and i can't disagree. He finally starts to walk away before stopping one last time, writing a number on a pad, and handing it to me telling us that if we needed anything to not be stupid but to call him. With that he turns and gets back into the cruiser and we’re off into the night.

We’re out of hawkins by about 100 miles when my heartbeat starts to pick up and my breathing gets a little heavier. My telltale signs of a panic attack start to make themselves known not only to me but my boy sitting in the seat next to me. He turns his head to look at me eyes going wide “baby whats wrong” he looks calm but his eyes are frantic. My words stumb le out of my mouth with no grace “what if she tells him. Steve what if he finds out” he looks at me confused “what if who finds out. Billy calm down.” i take a deep breath and tell him “what if max tells niel. What if he comes after us? What if….what if he hurts you?” at this point tears are rolling down my face. Steve looks at me and smiles “baby she won’t tell him. She won’t because believe it or not she loves you and wants you to be happy.” a small smile starts to creep onto my face. “And you know this how bambi?” he sighs and says “because she told me. We’re gonna be ok. We just gotta get out of herte man” he laughs a soft but breathtaking laugh. My worries are put on the backburner when listening to him but theyre still there. They’ll always be there but i can deal with them later right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this taking so long but hopefully I can be more active. But please tell me what you guys think>


End file.
